


Short and Sweet

by cuckoobirds



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, M/M, Multi, Other, drag me down to aisle, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckoobirds/pseuds/cuckoobirds
Summary: He was a married man. Well, there was this small life changing detail.The miracle happened in the midst of all things combined, as usual. He could swear time was still a mysterious thing around Jamin. Four years together. How the hell did this happen?
Relationships: Acid Betty/Thorgy Thor, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Short and Sweet

A/N: The Branjie part of this fic really starts on chapter two. It's been a while since I tried writing for another pairing so feedback is highly appreciated. Drop me a note if I should continue this or any sign of life :)

\----

Shane have been working a lot.

That was a simplistic way to put it. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember a time when Thorgy wasn’t his conjoined twin. He felt like fighting for a tiny space, but there wasn’t too much room to exist. He would eventually squeeze his way out, when rehearsing for the Thorchestra gigs but right away Thorgy would take over. At the moment, he was filming for  _ Drag Me Down to Aisle _ , following a hectic traveling schedule, helping people to celebrate important moments of their lives. A complete different set up from the pressure cooker that is  _ Drag Race. _

Even though the juggling between gigs and new projects was tricky, it became the _status quo_ ; life was good. Good as the circustances would allow it. Peaceful. He was booked and blessed, even though new blood from new Ru Girls kept coming all the time so he was glad people still cared about Thorgy. His scattered mind was completely occupied, glued forcibly together.

He was a married man. _Well, there was this small life changing detail._

The miracle happened in the midst of all things combined, as usual. He could swear time was still a mysterious thing around Jamin. Four years together. How the hell did this happen? A brief discussion in a sunday morning about what they wanted for breakfast evolved to let’s married at Macri Park. 

The ceremony was small, people were invited to the sudden event a day before. Some relatives and friends were left out, and of course, mad about it. The white flowers hanging on the back wooden wall and lights on the ceiling. Jamin’s icy blue eyes lit but by the sunset and the cute wrinkles around them because of his huge smile framing that moment, looking at him before their first kiss as a married couple.

Their first picture together on Instagram as a couple was a picture of their wedding. Many people didn’t even know they were together. They were both private people and this wouldn’t change. Especially now that Drag Race was such a phenomenon and fans could be really crazy. 

He was showing the album of pictures to Alexis that was sighing and making sweet comments all the way through, every time he turned a new page. They were sharing a hotel room and had a long day of shooting. Bottles of wine on the bedside table. 

Alexis was lying down on his stomach, also out of drag and dressed up like he was going out, the glass in one hand and the album in front of him. Shane sitting by his side peeking the pictures for the hundredth time. Shane had his baggy pants, a worn out black t-shirt top covered with powder and a hood on top of it even though it was hot day. He was too lazy and tired to even change. His face was still a bit smudged with eyeliner but he didn’t care. Tomorrow morning his face would be covered again. 

“Ugh, Jamin looks gorgeous wearing an all back suit. He is really a keeper,” Alexis turned another page after seeing a picture of Jamin in the uncharacteristic attire talking to Miz Jade. “And such a sweet, sweet soul. People have no idea because-

Shane promptly interrupted him, “He has a very scary face, I know.” 

They both agreed laughing, Alexis continued going through the pages and stopped staring at a particular picture of them both wrapped in an embrace, Jamin nuzzling Shane’s neck. It even caused him a phantom reaction. The goosebumps. His perfect lips touching his nape. 

“Aaaah, you both are a match made in heaven” Alexis concluded closing the album. "It's crazy, I've know Betty and you for a long time and it never crossed my mind but seeing how you compliment each other, it makes total sense"

Shane smiled sweetly and proudly brushing his shoulder in Alexis’. In a very strange and wild heaven, they really were. 

"Than you, girl. Well, it took us only ten years to realize that" he recalled laughing taking a sip from the bottle. 

"You're the real deal, what you think about that Vanjie and Brooke situation? I don't know...these girls get in the show knowig how it works completely, what makes the fans go nuts..."

Shane hasn't followed the episodes but he knew what was going on. Even the press contacted them to say something about it since Thorgy and Acid Betty was the couple that got away from Drag Race.

"I don't know...I did a couple gigs with Vanjie, she is a cuckoo bird. And she is enjoying the moment, she didn't seem like she had a boyfriend. They are both very attractive and the touring can get wild, especially when you're the girl from the season that is airing"

Alexis was agreeing and nodding the whole time Shane was speaking. 

"In the beginning I was losing my mind as usual, because I've never been in a serious relationship let alone a relationship with a drag queen in the middle of a life changing event. Jamin kept me grounded....even though I broke up with him a couple of times and went full crazy" he finished laughing. Alexis wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh but went along too. "Vanjie seems very passionate and Brooke seems more in control of her emotions. You know, that bitch said they started to make out in the van on the way of the hotel and all I could do manage to do in the van was sleep!"

"I know, they probably were horny as fuck. I mean, I can relate" Alexis chugged more wine finishing his glass.

"But Betty wasn't into me in the workroom. She was very quiet to be honest and focused. That's why they made her so scary" Shane chucked softly. The memories flooding of a very worried and stressed Jamin being done with Thorgy and Bob's feud. "God, I could have give him a blowjob in the back of the van and saved a lot of time"

They both cackled almost spilling the wine on the bed. 

\-----

Alexis was in the other bedroom with Jujubee, Shane could hear their muffled conversation in the hall, but eyes heavy with the rising slumber. He had his laptop on the pillow, organizing and studying his script for the next shooting day but his mind was hazed with the amount of wine he drank. He was sleepy as hell and the temperature was still high in whatever midwest town they were. The two empty bottles of wine on the bedside table. He had been listening to Brittany Murphy the whole week. He texted Jamin early that morning, but there was something in her voice that made seeing his face an urgency. 

Four years together. The memory bell rang again. They paved their way with splashes of make up, talking, laughing, fighting and having great, not so great and mind blowing sex. Now it didn’t feel like he was trying to catch the wind. The distance wasn’t that hard and mind spiraling anymore and Shane was kinder to himself. He deserved Jamin’s love. And he loved him back. No unbearable drama, no suffering, no testing. Love is supposed to be good, he learned with him. 

He texted him asking if he could talk through video and a few minutes later, just enough time for Shane going to the bathroom to pee he heard Jamin’s Skype call. It was 2 AM. He was probably up watching something. 

Shane finished peeing really fast and answered his call, sitting on the bed looking at the screen. There he was. His hair was huge, a mess of brown and orange curls. One day he just decided to be a colorful bird again. The neon orange and yellow mohawk fade away in a month. His beard was showing and he was lying in bed with his thick arrow glasses on and a very drowsy face. Two pillows under his head.

“Hey…” he greeted Shane and opened a smile, checking himself in his phone. Shane felt a familiar relief seeing his face. No matter how many times. His face was instant comfort. 

“What were you watching? I hope that is not  _ Fleabag _ , bitch. You promised to wait for me” 

“ _ The Dark Crystal _ ” he replied. Shane made a disgusted face. “See? Now I can watch it without this face. Jamin analysed Shane’s surroundings. “Nice room. Where are the girls?” 

“Alexis is out with Jujubee because I told her I was going to make a striptease video for you”

Jamin laughed in disbelief shifting in his bed. 

“No, listen. I’m obsessed with Britanny. You need to listen to her debut album. That’s your homework. Her voice and this album makes me so homesick but happy and horny at the same time”

Jamin was intrigued by Shane's description, the song “ _[Short and Sweet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5YneMsskAY)”  _ was playing and Jamin decided to pay attention to the lyrics while Shane was rocking to it holding his empty glass of wine with eyes closed. 

_ There are miles between us _

_ Time between us _

_ There is something between us _

_ I may be a fool to dream of you _

_ But, God, it feels so good to dream it all _

The acoustic guitar sounds and her voice made Jamin really wake up and remember how much he loved that dork in that screen. He always would find their song of the moment. 

_ “The gift of music is my forever gift to you” _ . 

It was in Shane’s vow the day they got married and he kept his promise.

“You’re still dressed” Jamin cut his own sappy feelings and Shane opened his eyes laughing getting out of his trance. Then he stood up, tipsy, and placed the laptop on the bed in a position that Jamin could see his whole body standing up. 

“Oh, you’ll have one, baby” he said channeling his sultry voice but immediately giggling right after. He really started undressing for Jamin’s surprise. First his socks and then hood in the most impatient and drunk way. One of the sleeves caught in his chin. “You know,” he said finally with his head popping out of the shirt. “I was losing my damn mind this week thinking that all the clothes I bought will look silly on TV,” he was taking his pants revealing his well toned and hairy thighs and a very tight gray boxer. “And the girls are so beautiful like fuck, my make up is not made for HD…”

Jamin kept staring at his bulge and his ass while he was fumbling the clothes, but Shane was completely distracted still talking about his day. Then he paused and removed the glasses and rubbed the eyes with both hands like a tired kid. His skin was reddish from spending the whole day wearing heavy makeup. He finally stopped talking and looked at Jamin’s face. 

“I mean, they are practically biological women so don’t be too hard on yourself” Jamin reasured him.

“Right?” Shane waved his hand on the air in agreement. 

Shane deep sighed and made a silly face sticking his tongue out. Then he let his dreads down, rearranging them in a bun. He approached the notebook, cleaning the mess of leftovers and make up on the bed and Jamin noticed he had dark circles under his small eyes green eyes, wine stained lips. _God, he still looked absolutely divine_. Jamin observed some of Thorgy’s outfits hanging on the wall in wire hangers. 

“But you’re enjoying the filming, right? It’s so completely different than a competition environment. You don’t have to fuck each other up with mind games or talk about sob stories of your past...” Jamin asked him really wondering how amazing that experience would be. 

“Ugh, it’s so good! I get to talk to people and hear their stories and there’s no pressure to do anything. Just to show up and make people feel good” he replied excited sitting on the bed again and embracing his legs, like a dreamy school girl. “It’s crazy, I mean, we’ve been doing this for so long. And drag is now, like, literally changing lives” 

Jamin just nodded in agreement. He was almost passing out. His eyelids getting heavier and heavier, the sound of the TV muffled and distant...

Shane sighed looking at him. “I’m sorry this striptease was a let down” Shane then laid on the bed ready to sleep too. 

“Wha-what I’m not sleeping” he replied pretending to be outraged but letting go a yawn. His arm was getting tired of holding the cellphone too. The music was still playing and they both continued paying attention to it.

“Go to sleep. Text me before you travel.” Shane sofly smiled in disbelief finding a good position on the pillow. 

“ I love you. I need to finish this today” then he showed the TV in his bedroom with the screen paused. Shane chuckled and shook his head. 

“I love you and your priorities.” 

Jamin smiled and turned off the call. Brittany still singing them lullabies. 

_ I know he still loves me when _

_ I'm smoking blunts _

_ Loves me when I'm drinking too much _

_ He loves me then, yeah _

_ He loves me when I do what I want _

_ He loves me, he doesn't judge me _

_ Yes, he loves me _


End file.
